


i promised to take care of you

by artsyaphnoah



Series: Big brother Iceland [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Big brother Iceland, Brothers, Family, M/M, One Shot, little brother Norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyaphnoah/pseuds/artsyaphnoah
Summary: The universe has turned around and now Iceland is the big brother.Human AU | Human names usedBasically a small one shot of Iceland being the big brother and Norway being the little one.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Big brother Iceland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696816
Kudos: 18





	i promised to take care of you

Just as the moon began to rise, Emil heard a scream from his parents bedroom and immediately jumped out of bed to run towards them, and the sight of his mother crying in pain was something that would stay inside his mind forever; however, he knew there was nothing to fear, since it was only the natural way of human reproduction, or that's what his father had told him when they explained that he was going to have a little brother. 

The ride to the hospital was too long and he had to stay with someone unknown to him while his parents went inside a room with the doctors. He didn't understand, he just wanted to see his brother already and he walked around the hall trying to distract himself as best as he could until he finally heard his father's voice calling for him. He ran, faster that he had ever done and when he looked inside he saw his mother holding a little thing in her arms. Emil smiled while he caressed the baby's head.

"This is Lukas, you have to take care of him, okay?" His mother told him as she helped him hold the baby. In that moment, Emil couldn't think on anything else other than the little human he was carrying. He swore to himself that moment that no matter what, he was going to be the best big brother ever and take care of little Lukas.

Without him noticing, tears began to fall and he was sobbing, but it wasn't jealousness that he wasn't going to be the spoiled kid anymore, it was because he loved Lukas so much.

"Lukas… I love you little bro" 

æææ

"Lukas I swear to Odin if you come into my room again without knocking…" 

"What? I just want to see what you're doing" 

Emil let out a sigh as he closed his book and looked at Lukas, who was standing at the door with a soda can in one hand. The fifteen year old smiled while he walked inside and sat himself on the bed.

"Mom said you have to clean your room" the older one of the brothers sighed and let his book back on the shelf. He wasn't going to have a calm evening after all "And, take me to Mathias' house" 

"And why would I do that?" 

"Because you're the only one allowed to drive" Lukas replied while Emil sighed again, defeated, and grabbed his sweater from the hanger, walking outside of his bedroom.

"Hurry" 

Lukas immediately stood up and took his backpack full with whatever he was going to need for the very obvious sleepover he was going to have at the Dane's house and Emil wanted to roll his eyes. Mathias was a very obnoxious guy and while he was used to people being noisy, he certainly didn't appreciate being yelled at instead of being spoken to, but that was the way it was with Mathias, he always yelled everything.

He was lucky Lukas wasn't like that.

The drive to the Dane's house was silent as most of the moments between the brothers always were, but Emil didn't mind, none of them were the talkative type yet they still communicated in other ways that were just as effective.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, I'll send you a text" 

Lukas nodded quickly as he walked towards the other teenager who was waiting impatiently. Emil could see Berwald and Tino as well; all of them were fifteen and he still couldn't understand what was so fun about sleepovers, since all he would so at Leon's would be playing videogames and eating junk food while watching a very bad scary movie. Maybe he was just missing out on what teenagers did these days.

He shook his head when he noticed himself thinking like that, he was only eighteen years old, and while he could drink alcohol legally already, that didn't change the fact that he still wasn't really an adult.

He sighed and began to drive to Leon's house, like hell he was going to clean his room now.

æææ

Once he had gotten back home, his breath smelling of alcohol and his clothes ripped off, Emil couldn't focus on anything else other than his brother and what could have possibly happened to him. Had he gotten into a fight? Was he assaulted? Why was there blood on his clothes? 

What about the promise of always protecting him? He should have been there and prevented this from happening, even if Lukas was trying to evade him and go to his bedroom, Emil didn't let go of him.

"What happened to you?!" Lukas made a small noise that Emil decided to interpret as 'none of your business' but he wasn't going to forget it so easily "Did you get in a fight?"

"Stupid Mathias kissed Vladimir so I had to beat him up" 

Emil stared at his little brother, very confused.

"You mean you hit Vladimir?"

"No, I beat Mathias up. I'm gay" and at that moment he could see the sadness in Lukas' eyes. He was only seventeen and was already discovering who he was. Emil was going to support him no matter what, just like he had promised the day he was born.

"Lukas… alright, I won't ask you why you're smelling like alcohol, but you totally shouldn't have beaten him" 

"We were drinking and I couldn't control myself, I was very angry, there's a lot more that you don't know Emil. Vladimir has been my bully since kindergarten, I can't believe Mathias would do that" 

Emil furrowed his eyebrows and pulled Lukas into a hug. He didn't ask more questions and just let him cry silently in his arms. He remembered the day he was born and how Lukas was crying while Emil would try to hold him and make him stop crying, he would make funny faces to see if he could make him laugh, but Lukas was too small for that.

And now he was too big for it, Emil had to think of another way to make the crying stop.

"You know… teenagers are stupid, I'm sure Mathias didn't mean it, did you see him eager to kiss Vladimir?" Lukas shook his head and Emil decided to continue "Then maybe you should talk to him about it. You're very close, there has to be an explanation for it, but right now, let's watch a movie together and then you go to sleep"

Emil caressed his back trying to comfort him and then the silent crying stopped completely as Lukas looked up and nodded. Emil could swear he saw a small smile there, but he wasn't going to bet on it.

The night went on as both brothers watched a marathon of movies and ended up falling asleep on the couch, with their parents taking on the opportunity to take a picture of that moment.

æææ

He had been walking around all day, that he couldn't feel his legs anymore, but that didn't matter as Lukas began walking down the hall, his suit a clean white and a flower crown was placed on his head. Emil looked to the side and Mathias was wearing a black suit with a golden crown on his head and he couldn't help but smile.

All the ceremony he couldn't stop remembering that little thing his mother was holding that 17th of May, small and fragile he grew up into this man that was now getting married, he grew up too fast, Emil didn't even believe he was the same infant that he had met 24 years ago. Everything was so surreal and all he could do at the moment was clap with excitement as everyone threw rice at the couple. Lukas was smiling, wider than he ever had and Mathias never let go of his arm.

Emil understood that he still held that promise of keeping his brother safe, but right now, Lukas' protection had divided in two, it wasn't only his job anymore, it was also Mathias' and he made sure he remembered that.

"This" he pointed at his brother "is Lukas, and you have to take care of him" Emil said, dead serious as Mathias smiled and nodded, assuring the older one that he was going to protect him with his life if necessary.

Both men then walked towards the car that would take them to the party and Emil smiled as he now has printed in his mind the picture of Lukas smiling so widely and so happy that he felt his heart jump at that.

æææ

Lukas was now 30 years old and Emil couldn't help but notice the almost invisible wrinkles that had begun to form on his face, he was now a very grown up adult, both of them were.

Time passed but even then they kept on going along with it, until one day they were no more, but for now, Emil was going to make sure Lukas was safe, because that's what he had promised him the day he was born.


End file.
